In the Flesh
In the Flesh I sat slowly on my chair, it was 1982, a beautiful year...Not to me that is, but let me just explain. This could take a while, so you see it began with my Father. It was 1944 and the Seige of Anzio was being planned. Before long, my Father was recruited into the Royal Fusileers, Company C. He was running through the trench avoiding bullets and shells before reaching a Radio, before a Stuka came. I could remember dreaming that the Stuka was flying slowly and low so that it could launch the bomb. But my Father wasn't able to talk, but only to scream, until his jaw was on hamstrings, and the helmet chinstrap sucked into his mouth as he tried to scream for his life...I couldn't believe what he was trying to do, he was blown to bits as the Stuka opened it's hatch and launched the 50 KG Bomb onto his location, as he was turned into vapor. It was hard knowing that my Father died like that. The gore wasn't just the problem, it was that the whole situation was absurd. He was killed as he saved the other soldiers trying to retreat, and the High Command didn't even a issue a retreat for them as they got them away to a safe distance. I was too young to realize that, only 10 at the time. When I reached the age of 11 I found my Father's room opened and I found his belongings, a box of bullets, and the Telegram with the Gold Leaf, and it was only Rubber-stamped and not signed by the King himself, I thought he signed all the letters, he just stamped them and took another one to do the same thing for the millions of dead soldiers. I took the note and the box of bullets, crying as I held them. My Father's death was due to Commanders showing the People that soldiers were percentages and not people. But let me continue with what happened on that day. Well it was before Summer was out and we had to go back so what happened was we were able to reach a Train Track and we planted some bullets on the Train-Tracks. BAM!, the bullets titted and tattled as they hit the wall that I was on and the hands off some kids trying to reach out of the train-cart to scream for help, and I could see their faces. They were faceless, I screamed, before a horrible, tall, and lengthy figure reached out his head to search, his body was at least the size of the train tunnel entrance, and his head the size of a tree. He then took a peak inside, his eyes were like flashlights. He then looked at me and pulled out a tall lengthy, pole of some kind. And then said. 'YOU, YES YOU LADDY, STAND STILL LADDDY!' I then blinked and he was gone, I woke up on the side of the Train-tracks, slowly dragging myself back home. Before 1979 I wasn't really famous, but I actually got a job as Lead Vocalist for a band. But due to my Drug Abuse I couldn't remember the band's name. Heck I was that stoned, that I forget my own name. Anyway, let me get back to my story. You see as my life grew though during the 1940s I got into School, you see School back then was rather Fundamental than it was important, it was rather about getting the year done then actually being creative. My Teacher was a mid 60s, mustached, grey haired man. You see one day it was cold, and he was at sometimes sadistic. You see at that time I was a smart man, usually enjoying poetry and making poetry. The Teacher caught me with my black book and he caught me, but before long he was reading my book.' I had a bit of a fever, and one of my fever-dreams started beginning and that meant that I was hallucinating. My Teacher started to turn into the Monster at the Train Tunnel.' His eyes looked at my book, and then pulled out the cane. Before pulling me to the front of the class. He grabbed the Cane with both of his hands before smacking it down onto my ass. TWACK! TWACK! TWACK! He kept hitting, and the last thing I knew I woke up in my room with a sore ass and my mother over the phone complaining to the School. It was hard, but before long wasn't a good time. Suddenly, a air-raid siren was heard and I looked out of the window. Looking at these monsters, these 'Hawks' as they bombed the cities, but my Fever-Dream didn't stop. The Hawk made a dive-bomb grabbing a piece of Brixton and flying off leaving a bloody patch of land and not a city. The Hawk then flew over the house, and I heard a fat rumbling, before long a fat figure, stood over the city. Turing into a machine, before launching out new Hawks, a Battalion, then a Platoon, then an Army, then a Complete Arsenal of all these Hawks, launching bombs and taking out small pieces of lands. I ran out in my Jumper and Shorts, trying to run to the shelter. Bombs and Hawks started taking out the people, before long the people started turning into a species of monkeys with gas-masks trying to scurry along to the Shelter. And then SMACK! A piece of shrapnel was stuck in my leg, and I passed out due to shock. My Life after 1945 was still going terribly wrong. My Father was dead, my Teachers where abusive, and a war left thousands of people dead and homeless. But still, during the summer I was living in my Mother's and I obtained a girlfriend. Not long after, my Mother started to get a bit protective. But something in my Father's room happened that I didn't tell anybody, I hallucinated, opened the drawer and took out my Father's Army Uniform, trying it out. But back in the house, my Mother was a bit protective of my life since my Father's death. She didn't want me to end up the same way he did, so during my so called 'Fever' I decided to leave my bed and rid of the nightmares, I noticed my Mother in bed, and I jumped in with her, She called the doctor after a few days, and he had a discussion with my mother, saying I was only having a bit of a flu and I would be on my legs in about 2 weeks. After that I decided to go back to my Mother's bed to sleep there. I ran downstairs and I opened the door and screamed as highly as I could noticing my dead Father's corpse sleeping my Mother. Before long my Mother decided to tail my girlfriend, as she was a bit protective. As of that, my Mother has kept an eye on me until her death in 1978. Now it is the present, you know my back-story, but I am still not done. I am now on my couch as I said before. You see yesterday was a big concert and since I am now a Famous Icon, I got fans. Now one Fan decided to come into the Hotel Room and I sat on my Reclined Leather Chair, the TV still on with the movie 'Dam Busters.' Playing. I kept a silent mind onto the TV and the Groupie asked me questions like 'Would you like a bath? Would you like some water?' I picked up the phone next to me and called my wife, I heard a man's voice. And I shut the phone down. 'Who was that?' The Groupie asked. I didn't respond, I kept Brain-Dead. My wife was cheating. A single tear dropped out of my eye, the glimpse of the future stuck me. I kicked the TV, suddenly all the Mirrors turned into the my stupid wife except like a Mantis. I smashed the mirrors and any reflections in the room. I screamed, and The Groupie ran in fear, as I smashed the glass of wine, above her. She ran outside, and I pulled down the curtains and I kicked the window nearly slipping out of the Window on the 10 stories high building. I took the TV and smashed it outside, and grabbed the broken glass, making my hands bleed and screamed 'NEXT TIME FUCKERS!' The Whole Interstate wasn't even minding me as I stood outside the window of my Sunset Boulevard Hotel. I then looked back, seeing my whole life go by. I noticed the bathroom, and I walked in and I took the Wilkinson's blade. Slowly I cut my chest and my eyebrows off. I then washed my hair, and I came out of the shower with my hair slicked back. After a while, I decided to sit down, noticing as my whole life drifted away on the chair...Going up, I could see two beautiful flowers, and then they started to change. They changed into a bitterful relationship, before the rose snuck up on the dandelion and jammed itself into the Dandelion, before transforming into two bitterful monsters attacking themselves. Before the Dandelion's small, but fragile and tasteless head turned into a vaginal or lip looking form and ate the flower, before turning into a Hawk and flying away. Then suddenly a bunch of building circled me and I started to become bitter as the building surrounded me, a flower turned into barb wire, a child transformed into a man and beat the shit out of a zombie on the floor, and finally. My own army of doppelgangers just turned into horrible hunchback freaks, before blowing their brains out. Suddenly, a large black and red hammer hovered over me and smashed me into the dust. The Manager ran up the stairs, with some people. He grabbed the fire-axe and smashed the door down, before bursting in and saying 'What the Fuck has happened? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?' I was on the chair, I could only hear them in waves. 'WHA- DID YOU- DO?' He shook me, I was having a great hallucination, my whole life was going great, my Father was living, my Mother was nice, my Teachers treated me good and my Wife was by my side. I smiled, and the Manager screamed, before giving 50 bucks to the Hotel Manager and grabbing a Doctor into the Room to tell him to give me 'Medication.' Suddenly he said. 'Ok, just a little pinprick.' A shine of a needle as it was injected into me as I screamed and my Hallucinations started to corrupt into a horrible sight, It was back to my real life persona, I could see the Doctor and the Manager. The Asthmatic drugs he gave me woke me up, but only slightly. 'HE IS A MANIAC' 'NO HE'S AN ARTIST!' The Manager pulled off my shirt and gave me a Trench-coat as I was lifted from the Chair, the people then grabbed me by the arms and dragged me down the Hall. My skin started to corrupt, it was if WORMS were digging into my skin, I screamed for help, but what was happening was that I was only speaking slightly. The Skin turned into bunch of worms and I tried to pull it off, as I got into the Limo and it drove me to the concert. I screamed as it drove me down the road to the concert, I tried to tell the Driver to stop but he looked back and said. 'DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK LADDY!' I screamed 'NO!', as the lights passed me by, and I couldn't get off my seat, as I slowly pulled off my skin into a type of Black Garb with a Crossed Hammer Insignia. I started to have a seizure, as I got to the Concert. I gagged for dear life and I was placed down on a chair for about 5 minutes before going out to my audience. 'EINZ VWEI DREI ALLE!' I screamed as the whole stadium turned into a small road, and the fans where standing, all skin-heads as they listened to me rant and rave through a megaphone. They cheered me on, and broke into houses of minorities and started to beat them until they had seizures and wriggled like worms. I screamed an Indubitable Speech through the Megaphone. To some surprise, they grabbed the stage and marched down the streets, beating anyone they found outside, as everybody shut their windows and locked their doors as the crowd screamed 'Waiting!' Suddenly, bombs were flying and they hit buildings, as I took the March to Brixton. 'WE WILL BE MOVING DOWN STOCK-ROAD, IF WE RECOVER ANY RESISTANCE- WE WILL GO DOWN LAM- TO VA-BRIDGE, WE WILL BE IN WESTMINS-AREA, EVEN IF THEY TRY WE WILL BEAT THEM-" It then got in-audible as I screamed through the megaphone, but then suddenly the Skin-heads turned into Hammers and they marched down the streets until they reached their destination. Westminster Parliament. But suddenly, I woke up in a bathroom stall, nothing happened, I just had a trip and passed out. But soon after that I realized that I wasn't done. I still had to wonder, was I guilty for my own belonging of my so called bad life? I will never know...But the last thing I can tell you is that after that I realized that my whole life was cleansed, it was done. I am not a monster that should feared, I'm just a man and that one night. I gave up drugs, and I remember my name. It was Pink, Pink Floyd. Five Years Passed as I was awoken from my trauma, I sacked my Manager and I decided to get into Solo Work. When the time came, one of my band members I remember his name was Karl. Well he told me to visit this Shrink, his name was Alan Parker Marshall. So I decided to visit the Fletcher Memorial Home where he worked, he told me to take a seat and tell him what happened of those years of pain and misery. I told him, and I always thought this when I visited him while I talked about my father. 'Was it you, was it me? Did I watch too much TV? Is that a hint of accusation in your eye?' During those small periods, I could picture a small field on the Memorial Home, where World Leaders would prance around discussing things like our Final Solution, I thought of my wife...She called, and told me she wanted me back. I'' would drive my Sedan back to LA and suddenly I would notice a highway filled with cars in the distance, suddenly the radio would stop working and then in the mirror I could see a Mushroom shaped explosion, then suddenly the Bridge I crossed would be shattered to pieces.'' I would then freeze with terror as the EMP of the Nuclear Bomb hit the altitude it needed for the Car Stereo to stop working, then suddenly the brakes would lock into position and I would smash into a Tanker Truck, 'Oh no!' I would never hear my children's voices. 'DADDY!...' I would never see their faces, the dream my Father fought in WW2, where soldiers could go to the shops alive and where everyone would do as the law stated. Peace...But that was a pipe dream. I got out of the car, and I would start crying, the tear stripped out of my eye, the nuclear bomb would turn my tear into vapor, the Windscreen would melt and all there was to survive was charcoal. During those years, I was afraid of German's doing this, but it was our own leaders, plotting against us. I then springer back to reality, I ran back to the house and I would sit down in my chair, watching TV. I noticed a straight razor, my fathers on the table. I picked it up and placed it on my wrist, I was about to make the Final Cut, but then the phone rang. I never had the courage to make that cut, and I picked up the phone. 'Hello Honey. I'm so sorry, can you please come over and forgive me.' It was my wife, Oh God my fiction was coming to light. I ran outside into the sedan, and I drove down the highway, oh god no. The cars and trucks, the Bomb went off as I hit the truck, I smacked my head off the Wheel. Paralyzed I stayed in the car, Suddenly the bomb swiped over the highway, all I could do was look out the melted window as I turned into Vapor with the interval of seconds. We were all dead, I lived for nothing. Our World Leaders stopped the Germans so they could continue the Final Solution. All their is to defend is dust and charcoal, dog eat dog, Nobody could survive forever, suddenly before I turned into Vapor, I could see our World Leaders living underground, with enough food for more than centuries. While outside people were being burnt alive, either painlessly as their shadows imprinted onto the side walk, or slowly dying of Radioactive Fallout they thought was rain that they could drink, but they slowly got tired, and died holding hands...With their loved ones and friends and family, eating their own pets. Soldiers fought to stop this from happening, and only just fought so that another person could do it. I could think of that before the Mushroom shock-wave came near to the car which I layed my hand down, the shock-wave smashed the car, evaporating my body into a charcoal dust substance. My whole live gone in a flash. Let us hope that the Next Generation won't rebuild our walls...For if they do, then they will suffer the same fate... Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Music